If I Can't Take It
by QuEeNoFrAnDoM
Summary: Sirius has a reputation as a manwhore are Hogwarts, and Remus loves him. So one day, James tricks them into a little GAME to prove their affections...Rated M for later chapters. [RLSB]
1. Breakfast

**Chapter 1**

Sirius sighed and rubbed his shoulder, stretching as he climbed out from his curtained four-poster bed. "Mornin' Moony," he grumbled to the still-sleeping brunette in the next bed.

He quickly dressed, smiling groggily at his best mate James as he approached. "Morning Prongs," he said as the dark-haired teen threw an arm around his shoulder with a yawn.

"Morning Pads," he replied, leaning on Sirius for support. He was obviously still half-asleep. "Howdja sleep?," he asked calmly.

Sirius shrugged. "Same as usual. I'm glad it's Christmas vacation, just means Crowley and Bolger aren't here," he said with a mischeivous grin.

"...the tacos...," Remus murmured in his sleep.

"What's that, Moony?," Sirius called loudly in amusement, making the werewolf jump and topple off his bed, then groan.

"Ow...My head..."

Sirius pulled a t-shirt over his head and pulled the hem over the waistband his form-fitting denim jeans, then grabbed a brush and dragged it through his shoulder-length, messy, deep brown hair. James pulled on jeans and a t-shirt as well, then they grinned as Remus sleepily scrambled into his own clothes.

Then, they fled the dormitory, not bothering to wait for Peter, who usually slept the latest, the lazy bastard.

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

Remus dug his fork into his eggs, smirking as Sirius talked with Rachel, a slutty fourth-year about as smart as a rock. She giggled, then kissed Sirius on the cheek before scurrying off. "Big date tomorrow?," Remus asked in amusement.

Sirius grinned. "Nope. Not even close, Moony-kins," he said in equal amusement.

James snickered. "Moony-kins? I've got to remember that. That and _Siri-poo_," he said, grinning and batting his eyelashes mockingly after Rachel. Sirius' face turned red with embarassment and he shoved a piece of toast into James' mouth, cutting off all speech. He saw Dumbledore watching them amusedly from further down the table and turned even redder, turning to Remus. 

"You guys already have dates for the After-Holidays Dance?," he asked nonchalantly, flipping his hair and causing a few of his fangirls to sigh happily.

"Nah, but I'm asking Lily," James said, spitting out the toast. "Plus, you know Moony-kins is about as straight as one of your elastic hairbands, Siri." Remus snorted in surprise, coughing as he choked down a mouthful of eggs.

"What?!," he cried.


	2. Breakfast Part II

**Chapter 2**

[ James' P.O.V.

"You heard me," I snickered, and Remus' face went tomato-red.

"I'm not gay!," Remus exclaimed, and James and Sirius grinned slyly.

"Oh _really_?," they asked simulaneously. "What?," Remus asked suspiciously, scooting away from them cautiously. Sirius lunged over the table, much to everyone's surprise, especially the teachers, and tackled Remus to the ground, pinning the struggling werewolf down.

"What the bloody hell, Sirius?!," Remus shouted, and McGonnagal went to stand up, only to have Dumbledore lay a hand on her arm, giving her a look that said to ignore them. All the teachers smiled and turned away, making Remus squirm even more. "Help!," he cried, and the students all snickered.

Sirius leaned down by Remus' ear, smirking as he turned red, and glanced at the angry werewolf's horrified face. "You know, you're kind of cute, Remmie," he murmured, grinning as Remus' face turned from red to maroon.

Suddenly, Sirius gave a bark of laughter and he stood up. "You should see your face, Moony!," he exclaimed, keeling over with laughter as Remus' face blanched slightly with annoyance and embarassment.

"Oh, _real_ mature, you guys," he snarled. "What is this, Torment Remus Day?" He hated when they did things like this. _Hated. _It made him feel like he was a joke. Just a toy for James and Sirius to play with. Remus got to his feet, storming from the Great Hall. Sirius blinked and looked at me. "What'd I do?," he asked cluelessly. I sighed and looked down at my pancakes and bacon and pushed the plate away, standing up. "C'mon, Siri. Let's go find him," I said, hurrying out of the Hall with him right on my heels.

_**Five Minutes Later...**_

Sirius lounged in his usual chair by the fire as Remus and I sat up in the dormitory. "Remus, man, you've really got to tell him about this," I told him, frowning.

Remus laughed bitterly. "What, and have him hate me?," he said, and I frowned. "Sirius would never accept the fact that I love him." I smiled reassuringly at this. "You'd be surprise, mate. If he can put up with me, he can definitely put up with-," I was cut off as Sirius came in and looked at us.

"What's up guys?"


	3. A Game

**Chapter 3**

[ Remus' P.O.V.

"Oh, nothing, Sirius," James said. "Me and Remus were just talking about a game I like to play with some of the girls in our year."

_A game? What is he talking about?, _Remus wondered, looking at Sirius, who seemed uninterested as he shrugged and went to leave.

"Hey Remus. Would you like to play that game? Sirius can too," James said.

I shrugged, obviously meaning yes to James, and Sirius smiled. "Why not?," he said. Then he paused. "What game?"

James smiled. "Truth or Dare, only...Only three people can play at once. One person asks the other two people truth or dare and doesn't really participate unless the dare requires it," he explained.

_Oh shit!_, I thought, eye widening. "Er...James...Maybe I wo-," I was cut off as Sirius ran over and gave me a puppy-dog look. I sighed. "Never mind..." Sirius' puppy-dog look always worked on me.

"All right, then...Sirius, sit down," he said, and Sirius sat down on James' other side as James scooted back and moved, sitting on his ankles. "Alright, Remus...Truth or dare?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, that's the end of this chapter. Now, I'm not writing another chapter until I get a few more reviews. Here are your options for Remus:

A : Truth

a1: Does he like Sirius?

a2: If given the opportunity, would he ever kiss Sirius?

a3: Suggest one of your own.

B: Dare

b1: Kiss Sirius.

b2: Make out with Sirius.

b3: Kiss Severus Snape. [Author: WOOT!

b4: Kiss the first girl he saw the next morning. [Author & Remus: o [Sirius: ...Why are you both giving me the Death Glare? It's the perfect dare!


	4. Truth Or Dare?

A/N: By Reader's Choice, Remus will be dared to...

**Chapter 4**

I frowned in thought, then decided that James couldn't dare him to do anything TOO serious, so I nodded and smiled bravely and said, "Dare."

James and Sirius both grinned, then noticed each other's grins and frowned as James said, "Remus, I dare you to kiss Sirius. On the lips. Right now."

Sirius' jaw dropped and my eyes widened at this. "Damn you, James!," I murmured, my amber eyes looking at Sirius helplessly. He shrugged and grinned.

"Come on, Moony! Just a little peck. It'll be over before you know it!," he said, and I groaned inwardly and got up, laying a chaste kiss on his lips before climbing back into my seat, my face pink with embarassment. James. Would. Pay.

James grinned maniacally, turning to him. "Now it's your turn. Truth or dare?," he said. Without hesitation, Sirius cried, "DARE!"

A/N: Well, readers? What should our brave Sirius do? This time, no options. You give suggestions and I put the best one in the story. -evil smile-


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

All voting for what Sirius must do is now closed.

Sirius must (As cinderella-loves-her-shoes said):

He should totally have to snog Remus!

HEHEHE, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ADDED SOON. D


	6. Have I Mentioned That I Hate Lily Evans?

**Chapter 5**

James grinned evilly. "I dare you to snog Remus."

"NO!," Sirius shouted. "THAT'S SICK, MATE!"

Peter, who had been asleep this whole time, screamed and fell out of bed.

"Evening, Wormtail!," called James.

"Lazy prig," added Sirius.

"Sirius...," warned Remus.

"Well, he is!"

"...True..."

"Hey! That's not very nice!"

"Yeah, well, the world isn't nice, Wormtail."

"Whatchoo guys doing?," Wormtail asked curiously.

"Playing a game," said James, then frowned when Peter open his mouth to speak, cutting him off by saying, "And no, you can't play. Only three people can play at once. Sirius, do your damn dare!"

"I'm not putting my mouth anywhere near Chocolate-Boy's," said Sirius.

"Hey! That's offensive!," Remus cried, pulling a bar of chocolate from his pocket and hugging it.

"Bite me!," retorted Sirius.

"Gladly," said Remus evilly, baring his teeth and revealing his sharp canines. Sirius shuddered.

"On second thought, I'll just do my dare," he murmured. Peter and James then watched in amazement as Sirius tackled Remus off the bed, their lips connecting.

"GO SIRIUS!," James cheered as Sirius grinned, sitting on top of Remus. He poked him in the neck, smirking as the shorter boy cried out in pain, then dove down, attacking him with his mouth, his tongue exploring his best mate/roommate's mouth.

James blinked. He hadn't expected Sirius to go this far. Now Remus was even joining in! The two boys looked as though they were enjoying it, too. He blinked and nudged Sirius with his foot. "Er...Padfoot, mate, you can stop now," he said loudly. Peter blinked, sitting on the bed and raising an eyebrow as Remus and Sirius ignored James.

"Padfoot, you poof, get up! If you and Moony keep at this, me and Wormtail won't get any of our beauty rest!" Sirius grinned and pulled away.

"Gods know you both need it," he replied nastily, then dodged a sharp blow to the back of his head. He laughed and pulled Remus to his feet. "You all right there, Moony?," Sirius asked.

"Y-Yea, you caught me off-guard, though," he said, and Sirius gave his usual bark of laughter. There was the sound of someone clearing their throat and all four boys jumped and turned to see Lily Evans standing in the doorway in a lace nightgown that went to her ankles, dark red slippers, and a white dressing-gown. She looked very annoyed.

"What _are _you four doing that's causing such a ruckus?," she asked with incensement. James grinned.

"Well, I was having a fantasy about you, Sirius and Remus were snogging, and Peter fell out of bed," he said, knowing she wouldn't believe him.

"Ew...Too much informati-Wait! Sirius and Remus were snogging?!"

"No, you figured that out all by yourself, Evans?," asked Sirius, wrapping an arm around Remus' waist protectively. Remus blushed. _'What the hell?,' _he thought.

James then smacked Sirius upside the head. "Don't tease Evans!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Remus, I'm getting you away from these two before they corrupt your 'innocent little mind'," she said jokingly, then walked over to Remus and wrenched him from Sirius' grasp, causing him to scowl. Sure, Remus was her friend, but he was their friend, too!

"No, really, Lily. He's corrupt enough without needing their help," Peter squeaked. (A/N: Can't imagine Peter calling Lily 'Evans'. Surrey.)

Lily smiled. "Oh well. He's too smart for you guys, anyway," she said in a sing-song voice, dragging Remus from the room.

James scowled. "Evil witch! Did I mention I hate her?"

Peter blinked. "I thought you said she was 'the soon-to-be bride of James Potter, A.K.A. Lily Potter!' "

"Hey! I can love and hate someone at the same time!"

"Whatever," Peter replied, climbing into bed.

Sirius suddenly blinked in realization and looked at James. "Wait...Did Evans just take Remus to the girls' dormitory?"

James grinned. "What a lucky little arse."

"I wouldn't say 'little' exactly," Sirius said, smirking.

"Ew! Never say something like that again, Padfoot!"

"Surrey, mate."


	7. Fiona & Franklin

**Chapter 6**

Remus sat in the girls' dormitory, wondering how the hell he'd gotten in there.

"Moony! Can you hear me? I need to talk to you!," Sirius called up the girls' dormitory stairs.

"That won't do any good, Sirius," came a quiet, dreamy voice and Sirius turned to see a small girl with flaming red hair sitting in an armchair by the fire.

"Oh, good evening Fiona...Why won't it do any good?," he asked.

"Lily always puts a silencing charm on the stairs when she goes up for bed. He won't be able to hear you no matter what," said the 5th year, blinking slowly.

Fiona Rowling was a short girl, about 5 feet tall, with short flaming red hair that came down to her chin. She was staring at Sirius with amber-colored eyes, like Remus sometimes did, and her sharp nose wrinkled in dislike as James and Peter tumbled down the boys' dormitory stairs.

"Oh! Hi Fi!," cried James, grinning and ruffling his hair.

"No matter how many times you ruffle your hair, Lily still won't like you," Fiona said in a dreamy voice. (A/N: Yes, Fiona is the Luna of the group. She's my original character.)

James scowled. "What do you know?," he asked.

"That Lily thinks you're a big-headed, arrogant pig," she replied, flipping a page in the book on her lap. She wore a long royal blue nightgown with a white dressing-gown, her bare toes seeming to cling to the chair she perched in. She looked at James, who turned red with anger.

"My head's not big!," he cried, his face continuing to redden with anger. (A/N: I've been reading Invader Zim fics. Had to make the IZ reference, sorry.)

Sirius and Peter snorted, only to have James glare at them. Sirius went and sat on the arm of Fiona's chair, putting a hand on her head. "You're short," he said blankly.

"And you just noticed this, Sirius?," she asked, a hint of amusement in her voice as she smiled at him.

"No...Just thought I'd point it out because you called James arrogant."

"I didn't. I was only repeating what Lily said," she pointed out.

There was a loud yawn from the direction of the stairs. "Wuzzgoingon? Why are you guys down here?," came a tired voice. They all turned to see a tall boy with curly brown hair standing there in black pajamas. He looked rather irritable.

"Hello, Franklin. I'm sorry if we woke you," Fiona said, slightly louder than before so as to allow Franklin to hear her. He nodded and slumped into a chair.

"You didn't. I'm a damn heavy sleeper. I just felt sick is all. I think I'll go see Madame Pomfrey in the morning," he said, rubbing his thin, muscled stomach in a pained way.

Fiona smiled. "I'm sorry to hear that," she said, then stood up. "I'll go get Remus," she said, heading up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

"She's a bitch," James said.

"She's beautiful," crooned Peter, his face red.

"She's a little doll," added Sirius.

"She's Fiona," finished Franklin with a smirk.

There were a few loud noises over their heads suddenly, and some girls screaming, and Sirius blinked and jumped up, dashing for the stairs, only to trip and fall face-first into them, turning them into a slide. Suddenly, Fiona and Remus came sliding down.

"There. I got your wolf-boy for you. G'night," Fiona said simply, pointing her wand at her feet and floating gently up the stairs and out of sight as Remus helped Sirius to his feet.


	8. Chocolate & Insanity

**Chapter 7**

Remus poked at his eggs, grumbling slightly under his breath. By now, his eggs lay on his plate in a pile of mush.

"Moony, you mutilated your eggs!," Sirius cried with a grin. It had been a month since the game, and Sirius seemed to have forgotten everything.

Remus looked at Sirius, then at his plate. "Oh yea...," he said quietly, and then blinked as a stack of chocolate chip pancakes were dumped on his plate. He looked at Sirius, who grinned. "I dunno what I did, but there's my apology," he said. Remus looked at the pancakes guiltily, then smiled when Sirius suddenly conjured up a bottle of chocolate syrup and poured the entire bottle onto the pancakes.

"You spoil him, Pads," said James in amusement, smirking. Remus blushed and quickly ate the pancakes, then felt Sirius' arm snake around his shoulders and pull him into a half-hug.

Remus looked at him. "What was that for?"

"No reason," Sirius replied, grinning. He looked truly angelic. His dark hair lay at shoulder-length, curling ever so slightly here and there. His sapphire-like eyes had lines around them from laughing, and his tanned skin made him look ever so much like an angel. Remus shuddered, trying to push the thought of a 'good Sirius' out of his head.

"Wusrong, Moony?"

"I was just picturing you being a good student."

"HOLY SHIT! MOONY'S GONE INSANE, PADFOOT! YOU, A GOOD STUDENT?!," cried James in horror, and Moony threw a blueberry muffin at him.

"Oi, don't throw muffins! What'd they ever do to you, eh?"

"...Sirius, you're weird," Remus and James said simultaneously, and Sirius just grinned. "You two are just jealous," he said.

"Of what?"

"My good looks?"

"Oh, who needs beauty sleep now?"

Sirius went silent, his eyes darkening as he glare at James. Obviously, he didn't want to think about that night.

"Stop reminding him," came the low, dreamy voice of Fiona, her eyes half-closed as she ate her own pancakes. Sirius looked at her, his eyes wide. "What?," he asked.

"I know you probably don't want to think about that night. You don't want to think of the possibility that you might beh goi," she said, the last two words muffled as she took in another mouthful of pancakes.

"Beh goi?"

Fiona swallowed the pancakes. "Be gay."

"I'm not gay!"

"Of course not, mate. You're bisexual!," cried James.

A/N: I'd just like to thank everyone for their reviews, and thank you for your questions.

Wilfred Humbug: Fiona knows stuff. -nods knowingly- Just kidding. Actually, she heard it from Franklin, who heard it from Severus Snape. She's very well-connected. xD

Riff Raff & koorimechick: No, Fiona's not Luna's mom. It would make sense, though. I originally made her a fourth year while the Marauders were 5th, but now she's 5th while they're 6th.


	9. Fiona's Warning

**Chapter 8**

"Yeah, well, you're obsessive!," Sirius teased.

"On'y a little!," countered James.

Remus, who's face had turned bright red, continued to pick at his eggs until Fiona got up and dragged him from the hall. _Wait, how could someone so small and child-like be so strong?, _he wondered. Fiona pulled him into a nearby connected hallway, glaring at two boys already in there. Two very familiar boys, who looked irritated to be interrupted at what they were doing (A/N: -eyebrow waggle-). They scowled, running off. Fiona then turned to Remus.

Fiona seemed to be very Lily-like at that moment. Her dark eyes flashed menacingly as she spoke, her thick locks of short red hair bouncing comically, but there was a sympathetic look on her face. One that was always worn by...James! Oh no...

"What the hell?! Were you just going to sit there and do nothing?!," cried Fiona in a not-so-dreamy-OR-quiet voice, one usually reserved for yelling at trouble-makers.

"H-Huh?," stuttered Remus.

"Well, don't you love Sirius?! It's so obvious! I can't believe he hasn't figured it out!"

"Er...Well...I didn't exactly plan on letting him..."

"Do you plan on being in pain your entire life?!"

"Well...No...But..."

"THEN TELL HIM!"

"Geesh, Fiona! Okay! Okay!," Remus shouted as Fiona started poking him with her wand, shouting, "TELL HIM! TELL HIM!!!" repeatedly. He yelped, running for the cover of the Great Hall.


	10. Remus' Confession

**Chapter 9**

Remus groaned, his head in his hands as he sat in the common room, debating how to tell Sirius how he felt. He could feel Fiona's eyes burning into him through her book, but he tried his best to ignore it. After all, she wasn't quite as strategic or fast as he was...Maybe he could jump out the window and head for the hills and live among the other werewolves for the rest of his...NO! He had to do this. He was sixteen, almost a completely mature wolf! It was time he gave in to the wolf and let it do the talking.

At that moment, Sirius and James walked into the common room, Sirius jumped on Moony's back and tackling him out of his chair. "MOONY!!!!"

Remus groaned. It was now or never. "Sirius, you oaf! Get off of me! I need to tell you something!"

Sirius gave a very dog-like grin, his dark hair covering his face. "Wassup Moony?," he asked, jumping up and helping his best mate to his feet. He reffered to all of the Marauders as his best mate...Except Peter, of course. Who liked Peter anyway? He certainly didn't.

"In private."

"Oh," said Sirius, following Remus into the boy's dormitory and watching him close the door and begin to pace the room frustratedly, muttering to himself. Sirius dug a bar of chocolate out of Remus' trunk, unbeknownst to the poor boy, and sat down on his bed, unwrapping it and taking an enormous bite. "So, whatizzit Moony?," he asked, his voice slurred by the mouthful of chocolate.

Remus snapped back to reality and looked at him. "Er...I...Have something to confess. I'm afraid if I don't, then James and Fiona will kill me, so...Here goes..."

Sirius tensed up, knowing somehow that this was very serious. Heh...Serious Sirius...Hehehe...He snickered, then frowned in annoyance and put his serious face back on.

"I love you, Sirius Black."


	11. With the Marauders

**Chapter 10**

Fiona leaned back in her chair, shooting a semi-evil smile at James and Lily, who shot one right back. The three of them knew it was only a matter of time before Remus came running downstairs, either crying or grinning stupidly. Hopefully the latter. Almost all of them had someone...

Franki, the handsome best friend of Fiona and a temporary Marauder, hanging out with James, Sirius, and Remus when Peter wasn't around, had Severus Snape, the snarky bastard who everyone hated...

James had Lily. She'd finally agreed to date him earlier that day after realizing how far he'd go to help his friends. She'd heard it from Fiona, who had told her to make James happy...

The only four who didn't were...Fiona, Peter, Sirius, and Remus. And since Remus was gay and Sirius only dated sluts, that left..

Sirius: Destined to be alone forever.

Remus: Sirius; Peter

Fiona: Sirius; Peter

Peter: Fiona

And of course, Fiona and Peter had decided to hook up for no reason, but refused all claims that they were dating.

That only left Sirius and Remus. And since Remus already had had a crush on Sirius, they (Fiona, James, & Lily) thought they might as well hook them up.


	12. You do!

**Chapter 11**

_"I love you, Sirius Black."_

The words echoed in Sirius' head, and his eyes widened. He looked at Remus in shock, and apparently the boy thought this was horror, because he stammered out,

"T-That's all I ha-had to s-say."

Then, Remus dashed from the room. Sirius just sat there in shock, then stood up, stumbling to the door and wrenching it open. "Moony!," he called, dashing after him. "Moony!"

Remus practically jumped down the stairs, horrified that Sirius was afraid of him. Moony, the big gay werewolf... He groaned as he dashed past his friends, and saw Fiona and Lily get up, hurrying to restrain him, keeping him away from the portrait hole.

"Lemme go!"

"REMUS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK UP THERE!"

"Can't go back! Hates me! Lemme GO!"

"STOP IT!"

"LEMME GO!"

"NO!"

"THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO!"

"GO BACK UP THERE!"

"NOOOOO!"

"REMUS LUPIN!," roared a male voice, which froze all three of the struggling teens at once, and they all turned to see Sirius standing at the foot of the stairs, looking irritated. "Remus Lupin, you come here right now or so help me gods...I'll fucking kill you!"

Remus stared in shock at the annoyed face of the man he loved. The girls released his arms, stepping away as he shyly walked over to the dog-Animagus.

Sirius frowned at the werewolf, then grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. By the fire, the girls settled into their seats and smiled triumphantly.

Up in the dormitory, Remus now sat on the bed nervously as Sirius paced in front of him, thinking. Finally, the boy stopped and looked at him.

"Hey Remus?," he asked quietly.

"Er...Yes?"

"...Were you serious?"

"...That I loved you, you mean?"

"Er...Yea."

"Yes, I was."

"...I love you, too."

Remus' eyes widened suddenly, and he grinned. "You do?," he squeaked.

Sirius suddenly dove down, engulfing him in a passionate kiss. After a few moments, he pulled away. "What do you think?"


	13. James' Help

A/N: Okay, I decided I'd be nice and give the boys a bit of privacy, so I'm holding off the smexy sex scene just one more chapter. SOWWY! -sniffles-

**Chapter 12**

James sighed and looked at Lily. "I think I'll convince Adam, Anthony, and Drew to stay away from the dormitory tonight. I'll tell them that me, Peter, and them will sleep in the Room of Requirement, so that Remus and Sirius can work out their problems," he said.

Lily pouted, pulling herself onto his lap. "Are you sure? You could always come stay with me," she breathed.

James grinned. "Now that's what I've been waiting six years to hear! BOLGER! RIPP! CROWLEY!," he bellowed, wrapping his arms around Lily. Three boys trotted over and James grinned at them. These three were never seen apart.

Adam Bolger, with his spiky dirty-blond hair and big green eyes and sun-tanned skin was a Beater with Sirius on the House team. Anthony Ripp, a tall albino boy with big blue eyes and close-cropped white-blond hair was a Chaser with James. Then there was Drew Crowley, a mysterious, dark-skinned boy with piercing brown eyes and the temper of a Bengal tiger, and Keeper of the House team. They were quite popular, but no one got along well with them...Except James, the Captain of the Quidditch team, and Sirius. They all loved Sirius.

"Now, Lupin and Black have been fighting for a while now, as you probably guessed. And as you've also probably gotten as sick of it as us. So, we're plotting to leave them alone tonight. You three are going to go sleep in the Room of Requirement with Peter. I'll be with Lily. Got it?," he barked, and all three boys nodded with a sigh as Peter jumped up, waving good-bye to Fiona, and the four 16-year-olds left the common room. With that, James, Lily, and Fiona all got up and went to bed in the girl's dormitory, leaving the common room empty, save for a few stragglers.


	14. Author's Note 2

Franki: Hey everyone, Franki here! Me and Caitlin will be taking a short leave for a while, so I'd appreciate it if you guys would continue on with your awesome reviews! We really appreciate them!

Mark: Yup!

Roger: Grrm...

Mimi: -clings to Roger- Oh Rog! You know you love them, too!

Roger: Bah, humbug.

Franki: Uh-huh...

Caitlin: -clings to Mark's arm- Roger's weird.

Mark: Try living with him.

Sirius: I'd LOVE to! -evil grin-

Remus: -whacks Sirius upside the head- Yer mine!

Sirius: -cuddles Remus- I LOVE YOU!

Remus & Franki: Good boy, Sirius.

Caitlin: Innyway, we love you all and thank you for your comments! Until next time!

- The King (Caitlin) and Queen (Franki) of Snape-dom


End file.
